Cinza Azedo de Insanidade Monótona
by Megalomania DHr
Summary: Fanfic para o Projeto Cigarrettes & Chocolates II, por Innis Winter. Ele tinha uma rotina que não devia ser quebrada.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **Cinza-azedo-de-insanidade-monótona  
**Autor: **Innis Winter  
**Gênero: **Angst / Geral  
**Classificação: **K+  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Observação:** Realidade Alternativa

**Projeto: **Cigarettes & Chocolate II

* * *

**Nota do Autor:**

Fic para o projeto C&C II, com a música _On Fire_, do Switchfoot, que é cinza e azeda e deu o nome pra fic (talvez eu não tenha interpretado os versos da maneira esperada, mas vá lá... alguém tem que ficar em último lugar, certo?). Inspirada pelo meu quase-xará-_nerd_ Paolini e seu "Brisingr". Relevem qualquer erro, por favor, porque a fic nem foi betada...

Em honra ao hífen, que foi tão cruelmente abolido de nossa gramática. Descanse em paz.

* * *

**Cinza-azedo-de-insanidade-monótona  
**por Innis Winter

* * *

_i__'ve been standing on the edge of me_

A luz-fria-do-sol-da-manhã que entrava pela única janela do pequeno quarto branco-de-azulejos-depressivos iluminou sua impaciência. _Ela_ estava atrasada exatos quatro minutos e vinte e sete segundos, e contando. Um absurdo. Ele tinha uma rotina que não devia ser quebrada, muito menos dessa maneira. Todos os dias, às nove horas em ponto, _ela _tinha que aparecer, dar um sorriso amarelo-gelado e pôr sua mão quente-rosa-comprida em sua testa para iluminar melhor seus olhos com a varinha, e dizer que ele estava "bem-e-estável", e dar "bom-dia-Draco", e sair para que as moças-de-branco-tutti-frutti servissem o café-da-manhã-que-era-chá. Mas esse tipo de atraso de cinco minutos e três segundos desestruturaria completamente a rotina do dia, e ele tinha toda razão em estar impaciente.

Foi então que ele teve a idéia brilhante-de-diamante-fosforescente de ir descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

_standing on the edge of me_

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e andou pelo corredor sem qualquer problema. Nenhuma moça-de-branco parou seu caminho, porque o homem-de-cachos-dourados-e-sorriso-gigante estava tendo uma crise – de novo. O corredor cinza-fino-claustrofóbico estava livre, e ele o seguiu até o final e até as escadas e até o final das escadas, sorrindo e sorrindo e lembrando.

Sua memória mais antiga era _dela_, de seus olhos-de-chocolate-quente-com-canela sorrindo de alívio-amargo e se apresentando como doutora-qualquer-coisa-com-gra. Não importava o nome _dela_, não quando ele mal sabia o seu próprio – _ela_ lhe dissera uma vez que ele se chamava "Draco", e esta era a palavra mais bonita que sua voz de veludo-carmim-e-cappuccino falava.

_standing on the edge of me_

O corredor tinha tantas pessoas piores do que ele que ninguém se importou em impedi-lo de continuar a andar, sem olhar as placas. Ele sabia para onde estava indo; _ela_ o guiava, de alguma forma, como se ele pudesse sentir o cheiro vermelho-fresco-azul que _ela_ espalhava pelo mundo.

Ele reconheceu a voz _dela_ vinda de uma porta entreaberta, e seguiu o som de risos-de-sinos até entrar e vê-_la_ em tons de castanho, branco e azul. E vermelho.

- Oh. – _ela_ engasgou, e deu um pulo para longe do homem-alto-ruivo-estranho-e-familiar que trazia flores-brancas-e-amarelas nas mãos e _a_ fazia rir em verde e laranja. – Draco. Bom dia! Você não devia estar aqui embaixo. Vem, eu te levo de volta ao seu quarto.

- Manda alguma enfermeira fazer isso, Hermione. – resmungou o homem-alto-enferrujado-de-sardas. – Você já faz demais por ele pra ter que ficar levando o Malfoy pra cima e pra baixo!

- 'Tá tudo bem Rony, eu posso cuidar disso. Só espere aqui, sim? Eu não demoro. – a voz morna-doce se voltou para ele com uma ansiedade-irritada-apressada. – Vamos, Draco.

_standing on the edge of me_

Ele não percebeu que este fora o maior número de palavras coloridas que _ela_ algum dia lhe falara nestes onze meses, duas semanas e seis dias de convivência, porque estava encarando e sendo encarado pelo ruivo-de-cara-amarrada-e-sardenta e suas flores-amarelas-do-inferno. Era culpa daquele homem toda a sua rotina ter se abalado, e a solução surgiu tão clara quanto água-de-chuva-de-verão.

_Ela_ gritou alto e o homem-ruivo-de-olhos-azuis-de-medo sacou a varinha, mas não conseguiu falar nada que fosse quando os dedos dele envolveram o pescoço-sardento-de-ferrugem, deixando-o todo vermelho-de-sorvete-de-cereja-barato e então roxo-de-torta-de-amora até a varinha erguida cair no chão-cinzento-ladrilhado e a voz _dela_, toda negra-apocalipse, gritar:

- _Estupefaça_!

**xx**  
_standing on the edge of everything I've never been before_  
_and I've been standing on the edge of me_  
**xx**

Olhos-de-terra-molhada-amarga o encaravam com uma frieza-de-neve-azul. Ele sorriu quando _ela_ pôs uma mão rosa-quente-comprida em sua testa e iluminou seus olhos com a varinha.

- Bem e estável. – estalido-metálico-de-bolsa-fechando e um suspiro cinza-triste-resignado. – Bom dia, Draco.

_Ela_ saiu, e o relógio-branco-prata-sem-barulho mostrava nove horas e três minutos.

A rotina voltara, e ele estava feliz outra vez.

_standing __on the edge__**¹

* * *

**_

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹**Eu tenho estado no meu limite  
Estado no meu limite  
Estado no meu limite  
Estado no meu limite  
Estado no limite de tudo que eu nunca fui antes  
E eu tenho estado no meu limite  
Estado no limite

**Nota do Autor (2): **sim, eu tenho problemas. Mas eu mereço reviews, certo?


End file.
